Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. Portions of a gas turbine engine are subject to high temperatures. In particular, the first stage of the turbine section is subject to such high temperatures that the first stage is cooled by air directed through internal cooling passages from the compressor. In one such passage, air is directed through the diaphragm of a gas turbine engine and into the preswirler. An uncontrolled loss or leakage of air may lead to a loss of efficiency and improper cooling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,978, to W. Baran, Jr., discloses a manifold structure for supplying cooling air to a turbine rotor of a gas turbine engine. The manifold is secured to the engine frame by a plurality of axially extending mounting bolts passing through corresponding mounting holes disposed in a thickened boss region of the manifold flow dividers.